1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a handheld information device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a handheld information device and a control method thereof that provide a control menu that a user can conveniently manipulate while driving a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to a simple navigation function to show a destination path to a user, a navigation apparatus that is a handheld information device for a vehicle has been developed to include various functions, such as a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) receiving function, a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) player function, and a Moving Picture Expert Group (MPEG) player function according to a technical development and a user's various demands. Particularly, the DMB receiving function is a popular function of the handheld information device because a user can watch a DMB program in real-time while driving a vehicle.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a screen configuration when a received DMB program is displayed on a display screen 100 of the handheld information device for a vehicle. The display screen 100 of the handheld information device includes a first portion 110 to display a DMB video, a second portion 120 to display corresponding video information, and a third portion 130 to display a corresponding control menu.
However, an accident risk is increased because a size of the control menu displayed on the third portion 130 is too small for a user driving the vehicle to manipulate and thus control the DMB video and/or a corresponding audio.